


a loving glance

by svftstan



Series: can we allow ourselves another chance? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Exo Are The Professors, Gryffindor Suh Youngho | Johnny, Half Veela Lee Taeyong, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) & Lee Taeyong are cousins, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftstan/pseuds/svftstan
Summary: Taeyong is a half veela who’s had a crush on Jaehyun since he watched his first quidditch tournament during Taeyong’s 3rd year but he was always too scared to tell him due to the fear that Jaehyun would only like him for his looks. Then comes along Johnny Seo, Jaehyun’s best friend and Taeyong’s partner for his potions project. Spilling amortentia over himself and screaming his love for Taeyong definitely wasn’t part of the project though.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | Winwin/Nakamoto Yuta - Relationship, one sided Lee Taeyong/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: can we allow ourselves another chance? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	a loving glance

**Author's Note:**

> [nct in hogwarts official playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4OzWgsaJirH8zkBwf1GDSG?si=H--h26FfQmutl-g9g_Vy7Q)   
> 

Lee Taeyong was not a hateful person at all, being a Hufflepuff meant that he didn’t have one hateful bone in his body as he personally preferred to see the best in everything, take a bad situation and shake it about or put it on its head, Taeyong was sure you’d eventually see one good point. 

However, his potions class was a whole other story. 

Not only was Taeyong absolutely horrible at this subject and had barely been passing since he first started this class during his first year at Hogwarts, the teacher was a boring, old hag. It wasn’t like he was sat in his Herbology class where he had a small puppy crush on his teacher— then again, who didn’t have a small puppy crush on Mr. Byun. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff potions teacher was an elderly woman that obviously couldn’t control the Gryffindors quiet chatter or the Hufflepuffs from dozing off, Taeyong believes that was exactly the reason why she didn’t teach the Slytherin’s as he knew his two best friends well enough to know that Yuta and Doyoung would take the absolute piss out of this poor woman. 

The veela was, unfortunately, one of the dozing students as he attempted to pay attention to the woman writing on the chalkboard but he could easily feel himself drifting off while leaning on his left arm, the only thing stopping him being the pins and needles which quickly shot up through said arm as he jolted up with a wince and started to massage it. Turning to his right, Jaemin was peacefully snoring away next to him, his head against Chenle’s back while the younger sat in his lap, playing around with the chocolate frogs which Taeyong had brought back for him after his and Taeil’s trip to Hogsmeade last weekend, Jaemin not being awake to tell him not to play with his food and Taeyong not having the heart too. 

Turning his head back to the front, Taeyong accidentally met eyes with Jaehyun, who smiled at him but didn’t stop the conversation he was having with Johnny. 

Jung Jaehyun was the only good thing about potions and Taeyong would defend that statement with his life. Jaehyun was perfect, and that was one loaded compliment coming from a half-veela. His dark hair was normally gelled to a swept to the side type style, his frame tall and broad, although people often didn’t notice that thanks to him being friends with a six foot tall giant. His gold and red tie was never perfect and often very loose or not around his neck at all and Taeyong very often had to stop himself from wandering over and fixing it for him. Not only was Jaehyun absolutely gorgeous, he was also a genuine and lovely person. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun met face to face when Taeyong was in his third year and Jaehyun was in his second. It had been during a quidditch match when the blonde male had decided he liked the younger but they had quickly met afterwards as Gryffindor was celebrating their win and Taeyong had been quickly dragged along by Doyoung and Yuta, who were both willing to ignore their arguments with the Gryffindor’s since they were too eager to gulp down the butterbeer which Johnny had snuck into the castle the night before specifically for this special occasion. Talking to Jaehyun for the first time had been like a dream despite the fact that this crush had only just developed. During the celebrations, the chaser had shyly admitted that he thought Taeyong was beautiful and it was dumb to say considering he heard the compliment on the daily but the older had blushed a bright pink and had been whipped ever since. 

Smiling back was pretty pointless since Jaehyun had already turned back to his best friend as they both began to whisper about pointless things but Taeyong couldn’t stop the smile which was now plastered onto his face as he let out a dreamy sigh, leaning back onto his arm as he was now too distracted to notice the pins and needles which had shot through it once again. 

Chenle had obviously overheard his hyung’s lovesick sigh as he couldn’t stop himself when he rolled his eyes, he already heard enough of Jeno’s ranting about how in love he is with Jaemin, he didn’t want another person to rant his ears off while he personally has no love life to even compare to their issues. Quickly shoving the chocolate frog into his mouth as soon as Taeyong had turned to him, the older had noticed that he was obviously preoccupied with eating so he decided against the idea of asking Chenle for help, Chenle noticing this and internally cheering but that was quickly stopped when his chocolate frog decided to use it’s one last hop to jump down his throat and he was quickly sent into a coughing fit. 

Jaemin quickly woke with a start and a facial expression which looked as though it was scrunched in pain but Taeyong didn’t wish to question it, instead turning to the youngest of the trio and thumping his back until the frog eventually climbed back out and hopped off the table, the blonde haired boy not bothering with it as he quickly reached for Jeno’s water and gulped it in a hurry, the poor old lady at the front had now turned away from the chalkboard, looking worried and slightly irritated as she’d finally realised that she’d lost control of the whole class. 

  
  


★★

The hufflepuff table was always a lot louder than the rest during meal times but if you glanced over then it was easy to see that the culprits were never hufflepuff themselves. Two boys who wore green and silver ties, one always with a beaming smile on his face and very often made snarky comments which sent his friends into laughter and the other very often arguing with said boy or arguing with another blonde who always sat across from him in his own yellow uniform. The two slytherins were always the culprits for whatever noise came from the hufflepuff table but they were never unwelcome, no matter how loud they got. Yuta and Doyoung had sat at Taeyong’s table since they’d all become friends during their second year, they always said how it was “more fun” at the badger table but Taeyong knew that some older slytherins had made comments about him when he’d first started and his two best friends had been wary to let him sit there since and decided it was better to sit at his table instead. Taeil personally didn’t mind, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung and their friends sometimes liked to sit at the ravenclaw table and it could often get crowded so two rowdy boys who stuffed their faces with bacon and bread was a better option if you asked him. 

Today was no different. Yuta sat there telling a story of how he’d snuck into the forbidden forest and almost been eaten by an acromantula, the people surrounding him sat on the edge of their seats and were more concerned for his safety than why he was even in the forest in the first place. Doyoung didn’t seem too bothered by the story— then again, it was likely the story was based on true events and Doyoung had been with him, the two snakes having a habit of getting into trouble and whether they get caught is normally a whole other story. The black hair male instead sat there completing his herbology homework while ripping through a piece of fried chicken. Taeyong and Taeil were in their own world, being used to their friends risking their lives since even they sometimes went along for the ride so they were very much use to the younger two spouting actions stories which were sometimes complete and utter bullshit. They instead sat there chatting as they dug into dinner, Taeil helping Taeyong with certain words of his divination homework which was a lesson which the both of them shared and Taeil excelled in. 

The chatter was eventually interrupted when a second year hufflepuff had wandered over from the ravenclaw table and quickly sat himself on Yuta’s lap, had it been anyone else than Yuta would have, for sure, bitten their head off but the person in mention was Osaki Shotaro as he was instead, immediately babied and Yuta clung to him and left wet kisses all over his face. The younger boy was pouting as he mumbled about the youngsters teasing him as he immediately nuzzled into Yuta’s neck so the older could dote on him even more. Doyoung’s face had flushed a bright red as he clenched his teeth and if anyone noticed, well, Taeyong at least wouldn’t say anything. 

Seo Donghyuck had quickly wandered over as well as he had obviously witnessed whatever had happened, the brown haired boy shoving a first year hufflepuff which sat on the left side of Yuta so he could sit there instead as Taeil attempted to reprimand him for it but Haechan only rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the ravenclaw prefect. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but sigh at how much his Wednesdays dragged on, already having two minds whether to skip the astronomy lesson which started at 12am today. 

★★

It was once again another Wednesday, Taeyong’s least favourite day of the week. Don’t get him wrong, Taeyong loved astronomy and he even had his care of magical creatures today but having both lessons after a two hour potion lesson, whether he had a break between or not, it still gave him a migraine. 

So here the blonde sat once again, his head leaned on his arm on the desk as he dozed in and out of sleep while the elderly lady droned on at the front. Now Taeyong had to deal with not only just the duo but the trio as Jaemin and Chenle now had Jisung also sat with them as the youngest normally was helping out the herbology professor but said man was recovering from a werewolf transformation last night so Jisung now sat beside him while playing cards with Chenle who sat the opposite side of the table, not even bothering to listen when the teacher had told him off for not facing her way. Jaemin sat the other side of Jisung and was sleeping on his shoulder and even though the mouse looking boy had originally complained, he now attempted to stay as still as possible as to not wake the sleeping boy. 

“Right!” A loud voice and clapping which was produced thanks to the teacher made Taeyong jolt up, almost knocking heads with Jisung who had been startled and was trying to avoid butting heads with Jaemin who had also woken with a start. “Since no one wishes to listen, I’m going to put you all into partners and you will make an amortentia potion.” 

Groans were heard around the classroom at the idea of the professor putting them into her own groups but a gryffindor girl by the name of Jisoo had asked the same question which swirled in everyone’s minds. 

“Miss, what about the people that don’t know how to make the potion? You don’t normally learn amortentia until 6th year.” Jisoo’s brunette hufflepuff friend had lightly hit her arm at her sarky tone but Jisoo didn’t care. 

“I’ll try to pair sixth and seventh years with younger years as much as I can but if you are not paired with someone who does know then you’ll simply have to research it.” She had turned to the register and began randomly listing names as Jisung and Chenle now began to clear their cards, Jaemin already began to drag his chair over to Jaehyun since the two had been paired together, Taeyong being unable to stop his pout that he hadn’t been paired with his Gryffindor crush. 

“Johnny Seo and Lee Taeyong.” Unfortunately for Taeyong, their teacher was Scottish and very often struggled to pronounce his name but Taeyong never bothered to correct her anyways. 

A thump on his left made the hufflepuff jump as Johnny quickly apologised but the blinding smile never left his face and Taeyong already knew he was going to get very irritated very quickly. 

★★

The argument between the slytherin twins and gryffindor brothers had begun during Yuta’s and Johnny’s second year and Jaehyun and Doyoung's first year. Johnny and Jaehyun were childhood friends so Jaehyun had moved to Hogwarts and immediately found a family while Doyoung hadn’t met Yuta until his second month in when the older slytherin had defended him from bullies who attempted to pick at his family history. Doyoung had a personal grudge against Jaehyun as he’d apparently witnessed the bullying once and had done nothing, not even ran to get a teacher. 

The argument between Johnny and Yuta had begun around November thanks to Johnny sending a bludger straight at Yuta’s face so the younger had fallen from a great height and broke multiple bones yet Johnny hadn’t apologised, he’d only laughed. That incident had Yuta sent to St Mungo’s for a month and caused a huge divide between the two friend groups. While the Japanese male was gone, three physical fights had happened between the friend groups and surprisingly, Taeyong was involved in one as well. The first had been Doyoung throwing a punch at Johnny straight after the tournament, the next having been Taeyong slamming Ten’s head into the floor after the younger male had decided to boast about what Johnny had done and mentioned how Yuta deserved it, the last one had been just days before Yuta was coming home as Doyoung had threatened Jaehyun with his butter knife during dinner, his excuse being he’d heard the younger male fun of his friend but Taeyong knew that was just an excuse. 

The fights had continued after that, Yuta using petty pranks rather than directly attacking as Taeyong still remebered when Jaehyun had come in with bright pink hair which stuck up everywhere. Ten had tried to get them back by making Taeyongs hair a bright green— the two now having a personal grudge against each other after the first incident —but unfortunately for their group, Taeyong was still part Veela and actually suited the colour, people tripping over their feet when the second year walked past with a tiny little smirk playing on his lips and Ten had to be held back by his friends before he could stomp over and smack the grin right off the older males face. 

The fights had originally calmed at the beginning of Yuta and Taeyong’s third year since it was announced that Yuta was actually dating Sicheng, a friend of the gryffindor brothers but someone who had never been involved during their petty fights. That small truce had quickly crumbled however when the pair had broken up and Sicheng was left in tears, that was when Johnny had pointed his wand at Yuta’s throat and swore that he’d get his revenge. 

Even though Taeyong hated arguments and had never agreed with the fighting since then, later on being open to his friends about his crush on the enemy— even if Doyoung wasn’t all too pleased. He was still overprotective of his friends and he still showed a major disliking towards Johnny simply because of the accident which he’d caused during second year which had started the whole dispute. So sitting beside the taller male and attempting to instruct him which ingredients were included in an amortentia was a very gruelling task. 

“No, you have to add the moonstone before you stir, the sooner you stir then the shorter the effect is.” Standing up and tying his blonde hair into a little ponytail, Johnny only stared at him with an emotion which Taeyong didn’t understand. The older didn’t look at him like most people did when looking at a Veela but there was definitely some type of liking within his glance. “What?” 

“Sorry, you’re just really pretty.” He should be used to the compliments but he wasn’t, his cheeks heating up as he stumbled out a thank you. 

Finishing the potion was the only thought on Taeyong’s mind as he wanted to get it over with so he could meet Yuta and Doyoung in their care of magical creatures class and then go together to dinner and meet Taeil. The group had planned to sneak into the kitchen before their astronomy lesson and make halloween themed cupcakes for Yuta’s birthday which was only around the corner and even though Taeyong had originally complained about breaking the rules, he was excited to see his friends since the youngest two had recently been busy preparing for their quidditch season and Taeil had a big project in divination which he was extremely devoted to since that was his favourite lesson, Taeyong had the same project but wasn’t the biggest fan of that class so he didn’t care as much. 

The potions door slamming open made Taeyong jump as the moonstone had fallen in roughly and knocked the pot to the floor, Johnny attempting to catch it but instead, spilling it all over his hands and the front of his robe. Seo Donghyuck stood at the door, looking highly confused and slightly guilty as he winced when looking at the state of his older brother's robes. 

“Sorry hyung.” Came the rushed apology as Donghyuck played with the sleeves of his black and green robes, obviously preparing for a scolding but Taeyong quickly stood in before Johnny could yell. 

“Don’t worry about it Haechan, it was just an accident.” Taeyong remembered that the second year didn’t like strangers calling him by his real name. The brunette had looked thankful at Taeyong as his eyes slightly flashed a slight gold when looking at him, something which often happened when looking at a veela for the first time but the other simply shook it off and turned to Johnny to talk about some letter which he’d gotten from their dad, Taeyong not bothering to listen as he didn’t want to nose in someone else’s business as he’d instead kept himself busy by attempting to clean up the mess which had managed to get on the floor. 

Grabbing a mop from the cupboard at the back of the potions room, Taeyong couldn’t help but sigh as he began to clean the sparkley liquid from the wooden floor boards, thinking about what type of decoration he could put on his cupcakes but his thought process was interrupted, once again. 

“Hyung don’t!” Came Donghyuck’s scream as Taeyong quickly looked at the gryffindor which stood beside him to see the male standing there with his fingers in his mouth and hearts in his eyes while staring back at him. 

“Wow, you are so beautiful, can I ask if you are free at all this evening so I can ask you on a date?” Johnny asked a very red Taeyong and immediately reached to cling to the others arm, Taeyong slowly looking at the youngest male in the room with eyes full of horror, said boy having the exact same look in his eyes while looking back at him. 

★★

Sitting at the hufflepuff table with a certain Johnny Seo attached to his arm was not exactly how Taeyong planned his Wednesday evening as he couldn’t help but feel grateful that hufflepuff shared astronomy with gryffindor as he would dread to think about the choice words which Mr. Do would have if Taeyong had to sneak the taller into the ravenclaw head’s class. 

The stares from Yuta, Doyoung and Jaehyun as they sat opposite the two was ten times more humiliating, Taeyong couldn't help his praise of thanks to whatever teacher had put Ten in detention as he could already hear the younger and the hissy fit he would have thrown had he seen Johnny attempting to hand feed the hufflepuff which sat beside him. Winwin also begrudgingly sat at their table as he attempted to sit as far from Yuta as he possibly could by sitting the other side of Johnny, having to instead suffer with an elbow from the taller male anytime he suffocated Taeyong too much and the blonde would lightly push him away. Donghyuck sat the other side of Taeyong while reading through a potions book to try to gather as much information as he could, Taeyong not having researched further than the ingredients since he didn't imagine anything like this would have happen. 

“The effects should only last till sometime tomorrow since you guys didn’t finish the potion, it’s surprising how well it worked in the first place.” Taeyong couldn’t help but question that as well as he tried to pull as far away from Johnny as he could without head butting Donghyuck, the gryffindor currently attempting to wipe his mouth with a tissue after Taeyong had eaten a chip, suddenly not feeling so hungry since this was the sixth attempt Johnny was pursuing. 

“He better not sleep in our dorm.” Kim Yugyeom, one of the hufflepuff’s which Taeyong shared a room with, had called from a little ways down the hufflepuff table where he sat with his slytherin best friend Bambam. 

“Never!” “Of course I am!” Chimed Taeyong and Johnny at the same time which sent the youngsters into roaring laughter. 

The hufflepuff table was full today as not only had Taeyong’s friend group joined but so did Johnny’s and Donghyuck’s, Taeil sitting beside the younger Seo as the hufflepuff trio, (Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle), squeezed the other side of him. Kun sat beside Sicheng, attempting to distract the Chinese male from the fact he was sitting almost opposite his ex. Doyoung being far too distracted making sure Johnny didn’t get too close to Taeyong to notice the longing glances which Yuta and Sicheng threw at each other. 

“No you’re not!” Taeyong shrieked at Johnny, ignoring the giggling which he could hear from behind him as he instead tried to push down the guilt which slightly bubbled in his chest thanks to the hurt look in Seo’s eyes. 

“Why not?” Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from stuttering since Johnny looked genuinely curious, as though he didn’t understand what was so wrong about a gryffindor sharing a bed with a hufflepuff, in the hufflepuff dormitory, when the two aren’t even dating. 

“Because no, why would I let you stay in my room?” Everyone was shocked out of their seats when Johnny whined, whined, Johnny Seo just fucking whined for my attention, god his clingy. 

“Please!” “No!” This argument went on for a while, Yuta and Jaehyun were too distracted to care (both for different reasons entirely), Doyoung attempted to at least quieten them down, slowly feeling more and more embarrassed whenever either male raised their volume to beat the other. Absolute children, was the only thought which ran through the black haired males head. Taeil didn’t partially care, all too use to the arguing thanks to being friends with the slytherin twins for the past four to five years. Donghyuck was the one who eventually got bored of the back and forth yelling which was very surprising since he was basically attached to Renjun’s hip and that was all those two did. 

“Alright, shut up!” The whole great hall silenced at the yell as even Mark Lee and Wong Yukhei went quiet at the other end of the hufflepuff table, the two having been too distracted with their own conversation to care about the drama which their friends had been watching unfold. “I’m bored of this petty fight.” 

Chatter in the hall started up again once people realised it wasn’t them which one of the Seo brothers was angry at, the Seo in question having stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth and ripped it apart to try to control his irritation. 

“What do we do about you know what?” Was what Taeil said, looking in the direction of his friends as Doyoung and Yuta looked sulky while Taeyong just looked confused. 

“What?” His slight head tilt only made Johnny coo harder as he lightly hugged Taeyong into his side, Taeyong already having given up since he knew he couldn’t compare his strength to a gryffindor beater, especially not one like Johnny Seo. 

“The cupcakes.” Was all Yuta had said but Taeyong let out a loud, ‘ohhhhh’, obviously now understanding the secret conversation which his friends had been having. That excitement was quickly replaced however when he realised what they meant, slumping into his chair with a pout and sulking into his glass of chocolate milk. 

“What cupcakes?” Came Jaehyun’s and Donghyuck voices at the same time as they ignored Johnny attempting to cheer his object of affection up in any means he could. 

“We were just gonna celebrate Yuta’s birthday a bit, we can’t do it anymore in case Johnny snitches once he's properly conscious again.” Taeil replied with a shrug, cutting into the medium rare steak that was in front of him and quickly giving up putting it in his own mouth once Donghyuck had started pouting at him, shoving it towards the younger male while he had a very pleased smile as he accepted the steak and began to chew, Taeil always did have a soft spot for the baby brother. 

“Well technically, they didn’t finish the potion so Johnny is probably conscious already.” Everyone's heads seemed to whip in the brunette's direction as he answered as soon as he finished chewing, opening up the book in front of him again and pointing at one certain line. “If the amortentia potion is not made precisely as instructions show, the receiver shall not need an antidote as the potion's effects will only last twenty-four to forty-eight hours. This failed concoction will have no effect on the person's consciousness and it's a possibility that it may not even work at all.”

Everybody at the hufflepuff table looked highly confused while Donghyuck read the last paragraph on the amortentia potion page. 

“Then why is he so infatuated with him if he's fully conscious?” Yangyang had asked the question which everyone had been wondering, licking his fingers while seated beside Renjun as he had just finished another BBQ rib. 

Donghyuck shrugged, reaching for the fork after Taeil had just cut another piece of his steak as the older sighed in defeat. “I dunno, maybe it’s because of the veela status? or maybe hyung already liked Taeyong anyways so the potion is just as effective as a real one.” 

Taeyong had paused from putting a double chocolate chip cookie into his mouth as everyone’s heads now turned to him and the person beside him and even though he was normally used to attention, he hated that everyone’s eyes made his skin crawl. Turning to the taller male who sat to his right as he had so many questions running through his mind but Johnny simply looked calm, a large smile plastered onto his face as he had already been looking at Taeyong anyways. 

“I’d say that options might be the right one.” Chimed Jaemin's voice from somewhere behind him as Taeyong didn't want to think about it. 

Having a rivalry with someone for almost over four years, Taeyong had never been too fond of Johnny. Maybe if he had apologised to Yuta after almost killing him then Taeyong wouldn’t have cared too much for the petty fights, maybe it was Ten who had started the quiet rage after his words rang through Taeyong’s head and his hair was tight in Taeyong’s grip. He’d always wondered how he’d even began liking Jaehyun in the first place when he always had Doyoung whispering in his ear about how horrible of a person the younger was but maybe it was because he’d never seen the gryffindor do anything besides defend himself against Doyoungs punches during their first year. While he’d never seen Jaehyun do anything, he’d seen Johnny do everything and he wouldn’t say he hated the older Seo because hate was a strong word but he definitely didn’t like him. So that’s why guilt had slowly built up inside his chest at the idea of Johnny liking him, he’d always retaliated against the other and probably said a few choice words behind his back as well, there was no way he could accept a confession from someone who had almost destroyed his best friends chance of playing quidditch professionally when that was all he had ever dreamed of. 

★★

Dragging Johnny along to their cupcake baking party probably wasn’t the wisest idea their friend group could come up with but they had been far too excited to actually care for the idea of being snitched on. 

So there Taeyong stood, holding a purple piping bag as he attempted to create pretty flowers on his cupcakes but considering he did not have steady hands, the process wasn’t going too well. His friends were in the other section of the kitchen along with most of the house elves as they waited for their cupcakes to cook. Glancing at Johnny’s creation as they stood beside each other, Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from cooing at the rough but actually very good ‘drawing’ of a small boy's face. 

“It’s Hyuckie, I thought I’d make him one to show that I’m not mad at him.” It was moments like this that made Taeyong forget Johnny was even under the influence of a love potion, the only indication being the constantly glazed over eyes as he piped a nose onto his little creation. 

“It looks really good, I think he’ll love it.” 

A small lump formed in his throat as Taeyong thought about the Seo brothers relationship, he wondered if the boys mother and father were as close to their sons as most parents. Taeyong himself, hadn’t known the meaning of family until he’d moved to Hogwarts, the only family he’d ever had was with Taeil and Yuta since the three were childhood friends but even then, his mother used to throw hissy fits when Taeyong said he was going to hang out with the two of them since neither were pure-bloods like himself. Hogwarts was Taeyong’s escape and he tried to find excuses not to go home during holidays because of how attached he was to the castle. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Johnny didn’t seem to notice Taeyong’s inner turmoil when he questioned his family life, far too busy using a different head on the piping bag to create Donghyuk brunette locks. 

“No, I have a cousin though.” The blonde couldn’t hold back his smile when thinking about third year gryffindor, Mark Lee, his lovely baby cousin and the only blood related relative he’d ever keep in contact with when he moved far away. 

“What about your parents?” it was as though Johnny could now sense the tension bouncing off Taeyong in waves as he reluctantly asked that question, Taeyong wanting to curl in on himself as it took him a while to answer. 

“I’m a pureblood and they’re really traditionalists, I was supposed to go to Beauxbatons because that’s where my mum went and they know how to handle veela’s there since they’re used to it but my dad wanted to show off his perfect little boy and sent me to Hogwarts, his plan went down hill though when I got put into hufflepuff rather than slytherin. The relationship has been kinda tense since, I normally go to Japan with Yuta and Taeil for the holidays or we all go to Taeil’s since his the only one with parents that actually love him and I just tell them that I’m too busy studying. If that’s how they react over a stupid house then I can’t wait to be disowned when I tell them I like boys.” It was meant to be a joke, a way to lift the tension slightly but deep down, Taeyong knew that this was a genuine fear he had and Johnny seemed to notice that too. 

Two large arms seemed to swallow Taeyong’s body as he was tugged into Johnny’s chest for a tight hug, Taeyong’s cheeks tinting a light pink at their close proximity. 

“I think that you shouldn’t worry about something that might or might not happen. Even if it does, you have a family here so their opinions mean nothing now. Your friends obviously don’t care who you like, do they?” Taeyong quickly shook his head, trying to blink away his glazed over eyes but it only made a tear fall faster as he let out a short huff of laughter when remembering Yuta’s reaction to him coming out. 

“No, when I actually came out to Yuta he turned round and said to me. ‘well yeah, duh, you’ve never even looked straight so you were shit at hiding it.’” That seemed to lift the mood as Johnny let out a loud laugh, lightly squeezing Taeyong before letting him go again. 

“Well there you go, you’ll always have your own weird little family here.” 

Taeyong nodded along, focusing on his cupcakes as he attempted to ignore his quick beating heart and the smile which was stuck on his face, almost as though someone had superglued the corners of his mouth up. 

★★

It was currently 12pm on a Thursday and Taeyong was supposed to be in his third period of a two hour transfigurations class but Miss. Stanley had unfortunately caught the dragon pox so both lessons had been cancelled. Taeyong’s plan was to go study in the library while tutoring Jisung in charms and Shotaro, Jaemin and Chenle would join them but then Taeyong remembered that hufflepuff shared that class with slytherin so he had a certain Nakamoto Yuta attached to his hip with a Kim Doyoung trailing behind them. Johnny and his gang quickly came after, since the potion still had around an hour until it wore off, he’d overheard Taeyong talking about his lesson and decided to ditch his own history of magic class, Ten had unfortunately joined this time around and decided to drag Winwin with him since they were also in slytherin and had no lesson and Jaehyun decided that he didn’t wish to fall asleep in Professor Kim’s class alone and had tagged along. Taeyong had attempted to invite Taeil since everyone else had crashed his little study session but the eldest had reminded him that he was a Ravenclaw so even the thought of ditching lessons was heartbreaking to him and he had Kun anyways so he’d be perfectly fine. 

So now Taeyong sat against an old tree beside the Great Lake, not being allowed to go to the library since apparently it was easy for Jaehyun and Johnny to get caught while trying to ditch in there but Taeyong didn’t understand how that was his problem. Johnny laid on his shoulder while Jisung sat on his lap, reading through his Standard Book of Spells book and Chenle sat opposite, scribbling notes about defence against the dark arts since that would be their next lesson after lunch. Yangyang, Jaemin and Shotaro sat a little way off from them, the two playing about while Ten and Jaehyun watched to make sure they wouldn’t come too close to the water, Taeyong was still thoroughly confused when the younger slytherin had gotten there since he hadn’t noticed him hanging off of Jaemin until they eventually sat down next to the lake. Yuta and Doyoung laid on the gravel a little way away towards the right while quietly chattering, surprisingly, Sicheng laid with them as the three of them sat, bathing in the glowing sun before Winter could swallow it whole. 

“It’s weird not seeing them arguing.” Johnny had only said it quietly since he was right near Taeyong’s ear anyways, the hufflepuff slowly glancing up from his divination homework to watch Jaehyun sit the other side of Winwin and join with the others conversation, this prompting Jaemin and Yangyang to get up and lay on them as well. 

“Yeah, it’s nice though.” If Jisung and Chenle overheard their conversation, they didn’t say anything but Jisung was slowly drifting asleep with his face in his book thanks to the long fingers currently playing with his hair and Chenle had taken to laying on Jisung’s inner thigh instead. 

“Maybe we should be like this more often.” Shoulders stiffening under Johnny’s head was a tell tale sign that he’d said far too much. It was a hopeful statement really, he hated the arguing despite the fact that he knew that he’d somewhat started it but his pride and stubbornness just wouldn’t let him say that five letter word. 

Until today that was. 

Standing up, Taeyong now watched him with careful eyes as he shuffled over to where Yuta laid with Doyoung, Jaemin, Yangyang and Johnny’s friends, all seven boys looking very confused as to why a somewhat normal looking Johnny had just wandered up to them, his eyes no longer glazed over. 

“Yuta, I want to apologise for what I did. I was mainly conscious despite being intoxicated by Armotia and I got to realise how nice it would be if all of us got along. I got to see another side to your friends, rather than the assholes you two pretend to be.” Doyoung had gone to shout and start an argument but Yuta simply covered his mouth, the younger looking completely betrayed. “So, I’m sorry, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry.” 

It was as though the Japanese male thought for a second, as everyone else watched him with anxious filled eyes as even Chenle and Jisung were now paying attention, obviously having been eavesdropping on Taeyong and Johnny the whole time but Taeyong couldn’t exactly blame them. 

“Thank you for the apology but, I forgave you years ago.” Everyone's mouths had dropped as Ten now looked somewhat pissed off, Jaehyun looked, happy? “It’s just quidditch, it’s not that deep. I was more pissed at Ten for touching Yong.” 

All attention had turned to the skinny male who tried to hide behind Jaehyun, looking very obviously sheepish but everyone simply rolled their eyes, it would take a while for Ten to apologise as well. 

“Friends?” Johnny now had his attention on the long haired male, his eyes would sometimes nervously travel to look at Taeyong’s reaction out of the corner of his eyes as he held a hand out to Yuta. Yuta seemed to understand his shifting eyes as he smirked and quietly chuckled before accepting the hand in front of him. 

“Friends.” 

★★

It was odd but Johnny’s group had eventually migrated to the Hufflepuff table, Taeil and Kun having been filled in of the recent events later on and although Sicheng was slightly reluctant to properly befriend Yuta again, they seemed to have a private conversation about it and come to some type of mutual agreement. 

Johnny had explained to Taeyong about what it was like to be under the influence of a love potion but his personality hadn’t even changed, he'd still cling to Taeyong like his life depended on it and was overly flirty which constantly left Taeyong feeling all sorts of bubbly inside him. 

While before, the shorter male used to get irritated by the overly affectionate male, now, he’d slowly come to grow fond of the others attention and while Yuta said he’d fallen in love, Taeyong would always brush him off and silently pray that wasn’t true. 

That was until Johnny had pulled him to the square one icy day, the December air now had a nip to it as Taeyong regretted not accepting to borrow Wonho’s oversized jumper since the werewolf didn’t feel the cold anyways and had no need for it but Tae had still felt bad and decided to decline it. 

The gryffindors cheeks held a tint of red as Taeyong wasn’t too sure if it was due to the cold or due to another reason which taeyong didn’t really wish to acknowledge (however, deep down, it made him feel tingly and left a lump in his throat while he tried to force himself not to smile). 

“Yong, I need to ask you something.” Taeyong wasn’t too sure what to do besides nod. The square felt so much quieter compared to when students would eat out here during the sweating summer weather but Taeyong knew that his friends were more than likely hiding behind the pillars just behind them. 

“I really like you.” Taeyong went to silence him but he was quickly shushed so the taller male could explain himself. “I thought at first it was due to you being half veela since I’ve liked you since first year but that love potion, hanging around you and getting to witness you being genuinely so lovely despite the fact you hated me, I realised it was more than just the dumb veela aurora. I genuinely like you Lee Taeyong and I’m hoping you’ll be able to give me a chance to prove just how much I do.” 

Since first year? Taeyong could sympathise with the idea of liking someone for four years but Johnny had liked him longer and that scared the shit out of Taeyong. He’d very often wondered whether he’d ever be able to get into a stable relationship being the way he is, wondered if anyone could look past the veela face to see the real him. Hearing Johnny talk about his feelings made Taeyong think of two nights ago when him and Yuta had been curled up of the sofa in the slytherin common room in front of the fireplace as their hands wrapped around cups of hot chocolate, Doyoung and Taeil had already managed to drift off as they’d left them curled around each other on Yuta’s bed. It was this night that Taeyong first actually thought deeply about his feelings which had recently developed. 

“Do you think you could fall in love with Jaehyun?” It wasn’t a condescending comment, not one made to be hurtful but it did make Taeyong think. 

While the hufflepuff had always said he’d really liked Jaehyun, it had never gone past that, heck, Taeyong had never even bothered to think of the idea of falling in love with the younger. This was the reason why it took him so long to answer his red headed best friend

“No, no I don't.” Yuta was probably hoping for a yes so he could ask how that felt like but Taeyong couldn’t even provide him the help he needed. 

“Who would you fall in love with then?” 

His face scrunched in confusion but Taeyong’s eyes never moved from the slowly dying fire in front of him. Who could he fall in love with? For some very odd reason, Johnny was the first and only person that came to his mind. Although the gryffindor definitely wasn’t perfect, his little faults were what Taeyong liked. He hated when Jaehyun ate with his mouth full or bite at his nails— despite the fact that Taeyong did that too. But with Johnny, when the older cracked his back with the help of his school chair, when he kissed his teeth while concentrating in the library, Taeyong could feel himself slowly begin to like him more and more. 

It was as though Yuta could hear his friends' thoughts as he turned to the boy who was slowly curling into himself at the idea of liking a Seo, at least his parents could be somewhat proud of him. 

“It doesn’t matter who it is, Yong.” Yutas voice had shocked the other back to reality as he turned to the slytherin that sat to his right. “You can’t help who you like, we aren’t going to yell at you for listening to your heart, as long as you do listen to it.”

For a man that couldn’t commit, it was always Yuta that knew what to say and when to say it as Taeyong remembered how he’d leant forward to cuddle the Japanese male into his chest, his surroundings slowly coming to him again as Johnny still stood in front of him, looking a little white compared to before. 

Taeyong had nodded his head, a small smile on his face as his recently dyed silver hair was ruffled by the icy wind which ripped through it. 

“Let’s give it a try.” 


End file.
